


Lightening Fast

by BadStar221



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Fem Barry Allen, Multi, Slight change in plot, Slow Burn, Still the same events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadStar221/pseuds/BadStar221
Summary: Barrie Allen's life was slow moving. She got up, got dressed, worked on a case as a CSI, went home, repeat. Her life was boring and slow and then it wasn't. Join Barrie in her journey from slow and boring to Lightening Fast.A/N: Hello to anyone reading this!! First thank you for reading! Second, I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH!!!! It all belongs to DC and CW. Also I'll try to update every week, but we'll see.





	1. Chapter One: The One And Only Detective "Pretty Boy"!

Chapter One: The One and Only Detective "Pretty Boy"! 

-To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something for me. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good-

 

 *Two Months Before Particle Accelerator*

I was running late. Again. I, for what ever reason, didn't wake up to my alarm when I was suppose to. Now Captain Singh will either kill me or fire me. Oh, I'm so sorry, you have no idea who I am. My name is Barrie Allen, and I'm a CSI for the CCPD. I became a CSI to find a way to prove my father's innocents, who was falsely convicted of murdering my mother.

Anyway back to my earlier rant. I was woken up by my phone ringing in my ear, and when I looked at the caller ID, it showed Joe, the man who took me in at eleven. After a moment of trying to wake up, I answered the call.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" I say sleepily.

"What do you mean what's up? You were suppose to be at the precinct an hour ago, Barrie! Where the hell are you?" Joe says with a slight edge. I pull my phone from my ear to look at the time display, it read 0900. I stare at the time in shock.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath before putting the phone to my ear again. "Joe, I'm sorry, I'll be there in, like, ten minutes. Can you stall Singh for me, please?" As I'm saying this, I'm already up and trying to find clothes to wear. Looking in my draw I find a black tank and some dark wash skinny jeans. As I’m heading to my closet Joe responds.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Now hurry up and get your ass to the precinct, the Captain wants you to meet someone." With that the dial tone sounds and I'm left in silence. I dig trough my closet trying to find something to put over my tank. Thinking 'fuck it', I just grab a nice navy blue sweater and throw it on. I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I'm doing that I attempt to put on my Converse, key word, attempt, meaning I fell, right on my ass.

"That's going to leave a mark," I mutter to myself as I get up to finish my rushed routine. In less than then five minutes I am out the door and running the three blocks from my apartment to the Central City  Police Department, and I get there with two minute to spare. Leaving the elevator, I walk the short distance to the bullpen, where I see Joe talking to some one new. Joe's back is facing me, so he doesn't notice that I'm there, which is good, no lecture yet, but I get a full view of the new guy. Let me tell you, I really wish I was there earlier so I could look some more. He had shortish sandy-blond hair that I could run my fingers through for hours, it looked so soft, his face was tan, like he worked out side a lot. His eyes were the brightest blue, like I was staring into the deepest depths of the ocean and I could drown if I looked deep enough into them. He had a strong jaw and full pink lips, and when he smiled, I thought I was going to be blinded by the brightest and whitest smile I have ever seen.  

I didn't realize how long I was staring until Singh was yelling at me to come to his office. I blushed, looking away from the newbie to go to the captains office like  a student going for detention. When I reach Captain Singh's office, I look over my shoulder towards Joe's desk to find the new guy looking at me. I quickly looked away from him to go get yelled at. And I was right about the yelling, As soon as I closed the door to the office, Singh was on my case.

\---Time skip brought to you by "It's Been Cisco-ed!!"---

I walk out of the captain's office, head spinning from the amount of yelling and hollow threats that were thrown at me. Shaking my head, I walk to where Joe was gesturing to me to come over. I smile at Joe as I approach, not noticing the Newbie behind him.

"Hey Bar, how'd it go in there?" Joe asks hugging me. I hug him back, giggling a little bit at him.

"It was fine. Captain Singh may look tough, but he's just a big teddy bear. Though he did fine new stuff to threaten me with, like no food in the lab, which I don't do often. Anyway, enough about me, how are you doing?" I ask him pulling away from the hug in the middle of me talking.

"Oh, you know the same, though It would be better if a certain daughter-of-mine would com to the house, instead of avoiding it like the plague." I laugh at Joe's statement, but it was cut off when someone cleared their throat. I look just past Joe and see the pretty new guy standing there. I blush looking back at Joe.

"Who's this?" I ask, pointing the Blondie, still looking at Joe.

"I'm Eddie Thawne, a new detective here at the precinct. I transferred from Keystone." The man now identified as Eddie said. I look at him and smile, offering my hand to him.

"Hello, Detective, My names Barrie Allen, I work as CSI here. Speaking of, I should get to my lab, cases won't solve themselves." I say giggling a little, earning a laugh from the two men in front of me. "It was nice to meet you Detective, I hope you enjoy working here." I smile at him then turn to Joe, giving the man that was like a father a hug and a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later Joe. Are we still on for family dinner tomorrow?" I ask, and when I get a nod in return I smile at both of them then turn, heading up the stairs to my lab. As I'm walking I can't help but grin at the thought of working with the man I now will call Detective Pretty Boy.

 

 

 

 

 A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer as I go. Short reminder, I do not own The Flash or any characters. They all belong to DC and CW. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Lightening Gave Me Abs?

Chapter Two: Lightening Gave Me Abs?

Pilot: Part One

I was running. Why? Because I was late, again. It's been two months since I met Eddie Thawne, and things have been great. We have gotten close, like really close. I will admit that I do in fact have a major crush on the guy, I just don't know how to tell him. Anyway, with the last two months I have worked on cases, as usual, but I also went to Starling City, where I tried to find a way to get my dad out of Iron Heights. Long story short, I didn't find anything that could explain what happened to my mother and I met the man behind the mask of the vigilante, the Arrow, who is in fact Oliver Queen. 

To explain why I am running, I am suppose to be at a crime scene, and the reason I am not there currently, is because I slept in, and the reason I slept in was I stayed up late, talking with Eddie. It was fun and so worth it. I reach the crime scene, to over hear Singh tell Joe that if I wasn't there within the next few minutes, they were moving on. Well shit, I see how it is. I run threw a group of officers, telling them that I was CSI and that I needed to get over to the scene. I stop by Joe, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Captain Singh," I say, fidgeting with my evidence kit. Singh turns to me, scowling.

"What was it this time, Miss Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? And before you answer, I should remind you that the excuse that you gave last time was car trouble. Want to know why that one was particularly memorable?" Singh rants.

"I do not own a car," I say in response to his last question. Joe glances at me before returning to look at the Captain.

"She was running an errand for me," Joe says, turning back to me. "Barrie did you get me what I asked for?" I thanked what ever god there was that I had a chocolate bar in my pocket for the reason that I got a visit from Mother Nature, so I had cravings. I also thanked them for Joe's existence. 

"Yeah, yeah I did," I say nodding slightly. I take out the chocolate that I had in my pocket that was half eaten, handing it to Joe. "I'm sorry, I had a craving on my way here and ate some." Joe subtly nods at the body that was on the ground. Getting the message I pull out a pair of gloves from my case and head to wear there was a tire track on the road in what looked like cow shit and dirt. I lie down next to it, thankful that I decided to wear pants today instead of a skirt. I take a closer look at the tire track. The tread was 12 inches wide, asymmetrical. The tire itself had to have been a rear super-wide and the only car with a rear tire like that was a Shelby Mustang GT 500.

"Get away car's a Mustang Shelby GT 500," I say while sitting up into a kneeling position. "Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire, specific to that model. 12 iches with an asymmetrical tread." I tilt my head, looking at what looks like manure. I get up and turn to the three detectives there. "Do any of you have a pen that you don't care about?" I ask them. 

"Here," Joe says, handing me a standard ball point pen. I smile in thanks then turn back to the stuff on the ground. I dig the tip of the pen into the pile, then bring it to my nose, taking a sniff. I cringe at the smell.

"Fecal Excrement,"  I tell them, pulling out an evidence bag. I see Chyre turn to Joe out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm glad she asked before she took that pen," He says chuckling. I smile at him, then turn to Singh.

"I'm going to head back to the precinct to have this analyzed," I tell him. He only nods before turning to the rest of the grouped officers. 

 

\---Time skip brought to you by "car troubles"---

 

I'm in my lab, waiting for my analysis to be done when Eddie walks in.

"Hey, Barrie," He says smiling. I smile back.

"Hey, what's up? Did I forget something we had planned together?" I ask him. And no that would not be the first time I forgot about plans with someone, and it certainly won't be the last.

"No, you didn't forget anything," Eddie says, braking me from my thoughts. " I actually came up here to ask you something." I look up from what I'm writing down about the crime scene earlier.

"What do you want to ask me?" Eddie opens his mouth to tell me, but was interrupted by Iris walking through the door.

"Okay, I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing." Iris says, but then stops short when she sees Eddie there. "Hey, Eddie."

"Hi Iris. I should probably go. Barrie can I talk with you later?" Eddie asks. I nod at him, grinning a bit. When he leaves I turn to Iris, glaring at her when I see she's smirking.

"What was that?" She asks, and I only shrug, turning back you my work. "Whatever, anyway, are we going or not?"

"There was a shooting today, your dad needs me to process some evidence." I walk over to my map of the city, sticking a sticky note to it. "Which means I don't know if we're going to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream." Iris says following me, then took one of my fries. "Your sad little nerdy dream. Besides I canceled a date for this." I look over at her, most likely with a look of horror on my face.

"Hands off my fries, unbelievable," I say, snatching my food out from her reach. I then walk over to another one of my monitors, again with Iris following.

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at  Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm going to be more muffin top than woman." I looked at her with a look of complete disbelief.

"You look amazing," I tell her sincerely. I then walk over to a pile of papers that I need to sort threw.

"What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" I look at her with an amuse expression, waiting for her to realize what asking me that question will do, she apparently doesn't think about that fact.

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything that they're doing at Cern." I say excitedly.

"Your doing that thing where you're not speaking English," comments Iris. I roll my eyes at her and walk to my drawing board to demonstrate what I'm saying. I grab a marker, uncap it and draw a little dot in the middle of the board.

"Imagine that this dot is everything that the human race has ever learned until this moment," I say. I heard her mutter something about twerking, but I wasn't paying any attention. I then draw a larger circle around the dot on the board. "This is everything that we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything." 

"We gotta get Eddie to ask you out," Iris says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I blush and glare down at her, thankful for once about my tall 5'9" height. I hear a chuckle from next to us and turn to find Joe watching us.

"Hey, leave her alone she's working," Joe scolds Iris playfully. 

"Hi, Dad." Just then we all turn to one of the machines analyzing the excrement that I found at the scene, Iris making an off handed comment about the beeping. I sit down at my desk and wait for them both to sit across from me before I explain what it is that I found.

"I think that the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter that I found on the street was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline, its an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Bet you'll find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them." After my explanation I hand Joe a paper with the farms that I had mentioned.

"Seeing as how Barrie fixed your poop problem, how about letting her go to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris asked her father and I gave him my best Puppy Eyes that I could, which were pretty good. 

"Fine, Go," Joe said after a moments hesitation. I jumped up and hugged him as thanks before running around my lab gathering my things.

 

\-------

 

Later that night, Iris and I were walking down the sidewalk towards the Labs. 

"So did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just piss of our dad for no reason?" Iris asked me, linking our arms together to keep from being separated in the crowd.

"Actually I had time to think about relationships, and well I'm not in one and I don't think that Eddie is in one either, so I think that I am going to tell him how I feel, and just hope beyond hope that he feels that same way." I tell her, feeling a little awkward at telling her this because I don't really share these types of things with anyone.

"Really?! That's awesome! I am so happy for you, and I know that it was weird telling me this, but I'm still glad that you did." 

"Thank you for understanding, you know that you are my sister in everything but blood right?" I ask her smiling. Before Iris could respond a man ran past taking Iris' purse that had her laptop in it, and I knew that it had her dissertation. Without a second thought I ran after the guy, and again thanking who ever was out there for the millionth time that I was apart of the track team in high school. I followed the thief around the corner, but was knocked down because he had hit me in the face with the bag. I get up before he has the chance to run.

"Alright, kid, you don't have to do this, just give me back my friends bag and we'll call it even." I say, trying to talk him out of running away with the bag. The boy, now that I get a good look at him, can't be more the 16, made a gesture like he is going to hand me the bag, but then changes his mind apparently. Next thing I know is that I am on the ground and there is a flaring pain in my stomach. After a moment I hear Iris yelling my name and her foot steps. I look over at her from my place on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and all that I can manage is a nod. She extends her hand to help me up and I take it, holding my stomach. I give her an apologetic look but she just waves it off.

 

\-------

 

After about ten minutes of recounting all that had happened to one of my coworkers, Iris and I are back at the precinct where I was nursing my nose bleed that I didn't even realize I had until Iris said something. I leave Iris to chat with some of the cops downstairs while I head up to my lab to make sure that I have everything done. When I get up there I found that my sky light window is leaking. I go through the puddle to the monitor on my desk and turn it on to the news where there was live feed from S.T.A.R. Labs. I through away the napkin that I was using and turn to grab a news paper clipping. I go to my map of the city and flip that over the back of it to revel a cork board that is filled with the case of my mother’s murder. I turn away from the board towards my sky light. I grab a hold of the chains that open and close the window and tug, but it doesn't move. I hear sloshing on the shelf next to me and when I look all of the chemicals are flouting out of there containers. It all reminded my of the time that my mother was murdered. I then hear the reporter say that there was a malfunction in the accelerator. When I looked to the monitor, all the power went out and I saw the explosion out of the window behind it. The next think I felt was Pain, so much pain, then nothing, just darkness.

 

\-------

 

I wake up slowly, but I can't open my eyes yet, though I can kind of hear whats going on. When my brain was able to function properly I heard the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga, one of my favorites. When I was able to, I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and two people I didn't know standing over me. I sit up as quickly as I could, gasping for breath. 

"Oh my god!" I hear a male voice shout. I look around me, not recognizing anything in the room.

"Where am I?" I ask the two in the room. I was suddenly push back down on the bed, the woman talking really fast about my vitals while I stand up and then she asked me to urinate in a cup. I just look at her like she's insane, and the man just told her off. I look down at what I'm wearing to just see a sports bra and running shorts, and I quickly cover my stomach and chest.

"Whoa relax, girl, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs," He tells me.

"S.T.A.R. Labs? Who are you?" I ask them. The guy points at himself before taking.

"I'm Cisco Ramon, and this is Cait- Dr. Snow," the guy, Cisco, says.

"What is happening? What is going on?" I ask, trying to process this all.

"You were struck by lightening, dude," Cisco says. I shake my head turning around, but stop at what I see in the monitor. It was a live video connected to the camera right in front of me, but that wasn't what stopped me, it was what I looked like.

"Lightening gave me abs?" I ask the two, feeling like I was going to faint. There in the monitor was me, but it was not what I remember looking like. I had a six pack of abs, and I was freaking out. I then noticed that Dr. snow was walking toward me.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Dr. Snow says, then I'm being pulled back by Cisco.

"Come here, have a seat." I just allow him to drag me back to the bed to sit. "You were in a coma." He says bluntly.

"What? For how long?" I ask the both of them, but they aren't the ones who answer.

"Nine months," says a voice behind me. I turn to look at said voice but am shocked to find none other than Dr. Harrison Wells, sitting in a motorized wheelchair. "Welcome back, Miss. Allen."

 

 

 

A/N: Yay!!! two chapters in one day, that's awesome!! Thank you lovelys for reading. 

I do not own the Flash.


End file.
